


The Hunt and Catch (a very cracky, very gay Kevin's Cryptids fanfic)

by Mysterygothmoth



Category: Kevin's Cryptids
Genre: Alternate Canon, Attempt at Humor, Bad Humor, Bad Puns, Chickens, Confessions, Developing Relationship, Don't Examine This Too Closely, First Kiss, Forests, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Chicken, Gay Male Character, Happy Ending, Homosexuality, Hunters & Hunting, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, LGBTQ Character, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Homosexuality, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Nonbinary Character, Podcast, Pre-Relationship, Puns & Word Play, Rain, Road Trips, Sharing a Bed, Some Plot, Truckers, Walks In The Woods, Weird Plot Shit, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterygothmoth/pseuds/Mysterygothmoth
Summary: On a trip to see some weird chicken cryptids Taylor Hunt realises that he can no longer deny that he has a crush on his hunting partner Kevin Weathers. But as the man who owns his heart seems completely occupied with the cryptids and their mysterious guide, Taylor is left to dwell on his seemingly unrequited feelings.So now there's only one way to see which "Hunt" is most important to Kevin...(Completely unnecessary note:I did not invent the cryptids mentioned in this fanfic, go look them up, they're ridiculous. I wrote this fanfic as an anniversary present for the loml and remember very little about the actual podcast, so if anything diverges from the Canon,,,, my bad lol.Anyway, I hope you enjoy this beautiful mess and if any of the creators of KC ever come across this: I'M SORRYYY)
Relationships: Kevin Weathers and Taylor Hunt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Hunt and Catch (a very cracky, very gay Kevin's Cryptids fanfic)

"Kevin",   
he whispered softly, unwilling to raise his voice any more than necessary to wake the man sleeping on the seat beside him.   
Who knew this grown ass man could look so peaceful, leaning sideways with his face slowly sliding down the inside of the car window, snoring quietly as they rode down the highway? The sun was rising and the sky was starting to brighten at the horizon. Lightblue emerging from darkness, yellow light sprouting from the far away line in the distance like a blooming flower, growing each morning just to succumb once again with each evening. Warmth and Hope being reborn from the seemingly endless void that had been this night, as Taylor had been driving in deafening silence and boredom for three hours.   
He made a mental note not to trust Kevin Weathers ever again when he promised just to take a 'short nap', because for the man sleeping time flew by, while Taylor himself felt every damned, stretched out, dead beat second of it.  
And yet he couldn't bring himself to be mad at his companion.   
Companion? Coworker? Friend? He wasn't sure anymore.   
He wasn't even sure what Kevin would address him as, he didn't know what he was in his eyes…  
Partner in Crime?   
Partner in Cryptid hunting?   
'Hunt'-ing buddy? Hehe ugh.   
Taylor cringed at himself and the bad jokes he was thinking of, as a distraction from the silence around him and the thoughts he could use this time to review, but chose not to. In his urgency to get to their destination he was driving faster than the speed limit anyway so maybe those thoughts wouldn't catch up to him at that pace.   
There was no use in thinking too deeply into.. All that. So what if other people referred to the two of them as a couple? It didn't have to mean anything when Kevin complimented him on things other men usually don't pay attention to. When he kept making remarks about his eyes, he definitely wasn't doing so to overcompensate because he actually liked them.   
And he definitely didn't keep him around for any reason other than… What? In this state of mind Taylor didn't know anymore. This was the real world now, they had their mission, Kevin's glances and words didn't mean anything more than friendly, manly bickering between bros.  
Or did they?   
No, impossible.   
They were both as straight as a pole.   
But Bros don't look at each other that way.   
He shooketh those thoughts out of his head and made another attempt at waking his.. Bro, yes that's what he was.   
His pal, his buddy. Nothing else.   
Just dudes being dudes, driving towards a beautiful sunset up ahead.   
"Wake up, we're almost there",   
Taylor said a bit louder this time when the only response he had gotten was a grunt that sounded a lot like a mumbled "Ten more minutes"   
Taylor sighed, he supposed that ten more minutes of silence wouldn't kill him now either; especially now that he at least had something to look at again.   
By that he obviously meant the landscape rushing by and the sky repainting itself with bright colours after being drenched in dark blue ink for too long, and not the man beside him whomst he could see better again in the warm light of the morning sun. His face now lit up by soft yellowish sunbeams, making his messy blond hair look like golden rye and his gently closed eyelids hiding his sky blue eyes. Taylor never got to look at him for long enough to appreciate how handsome he could be when Kevin was awake. He had learnt to avert his gaze; the comments about his own eyes being odd hurting almost enough to make him stop looking at his companion all together, but the ridicule was a small price to pay to look at Kevin Weathers. So he decided not to wake him just yet.   
Maybe Kevin would be in a better mood if he let him sleep until they arrived at their destination anyway.   
Maybe there really was more than just a bromance between them, he thought, at the very least from his own point of view.   
But how could it not be?  
When the view was so beautiful to look at. 

They parked at a KFC.   
Because the town was small and there were hardly any parking spaces big enough for the RV and because this was supposedly the place the cryptids were hidden which they had come here to find. After all those weeks of cryptid hunting, Taylor wasn't even surprised. He was also getting quite tired and the thought of getting some coffee or at least some coke there sounded appealing.   
Kevin jolted awake as Taylor turned off the motor,  
"Are we there yet?", he sounded like he was still half asleep as he looked around himself rapidly, "Oh, we are! Tay, I didn't know we were so close already, I only slept for.. How long? Ten minutes? And we already arrived! Let's get the gear and head inside!"   
Kevin got out of the car and stretched as Taylor remained inside, glaring at him for a bit before sighing and getting out as well.   
Sometimes he forgot how much of an idiot this man could be.   
It was very early in the morning so the KFC was fairly empty apart from a truck driver drinking a glass of hot sauce and a jaded looking employee. The person behind the counter looked like they had seen much worse and Taylor didn't doubt it.   
The two men approached and Taylor stayed a bit behind, knowing Kevin would do the talking anyway.   
"Hi", Kevin began as he tried to read the name tag, "Mx. Thompson".   
Then he leaned closer to them on the counter, lowering his voice conspicuously:  
"Excuse me pal but can I get some… Chickentiddies, Tiddychickens, you know the drill. We know you got them"   
Thompson narrowed their eyes and raised an eyebrow, looking as you would expect someone to look at you after asking what Kevin just had.   
"Excuse me, what..? Sir, do you mean chicken wings or?"   
Kevin leaned over even closer, causing the visibly tired and confused employee to take a few steps back. Their eyes seemed to be darting back and forth between the employee telephone on the wall and Kevin who was getting impatient as he slammed his hands on the counter and raised his voice.   
"You heard what I said, don't play with us. Where are the Tiddychickens with their chickentiddies, Thompson? Tell us, right now"   
Thompson was looking visibly distressed now so Taylor decided that enough was enough. He also didn't want to get banned for life in yet another fast food restaurant after being in it for just five minutes. But that was another story.   
He stepped closer and put his hand on Kevin's shoulder to pry him away from the disturbed looking employee.   
"Kevin, I think this is the wrong place, maybe we should go"   
But Kevin didn't want to hear any of that, starting to yell now as Taylor tried to, softly but with feeling, drag him out of the establishment.   
"Where are you hiding them, huh?? Where are the Tiddychickens?!?"  
Using his entire strength Taylor tried lifting Kevin up and carrying him out but he clung on to the doorframe as suddenly the Trucker downed his glass and stepped out with them.   
"Howdy", he said, spitting on the floor, ignoring Thompson's yell of 'Fucking hell Tucker, not again'   
"I can help y'all find those Tiddied Chickens y'all be looking for if you pay fo mah sauce. The name's Tucker", he introduced himself unnecessarily, right after Thompson had taken that opportunity from him.   
"Tucker the Trucker?", Taylor asked in disbelief, still pulling at Kevin who continued clinging to the doorframe.   
"The Truckfucker", the older man nodded, obviously wanting to appear wise but simultaneously taking any credibility of that away from himself.   
He held out his hand to Kevin who shook it and immediately fell back onto Taylor as he had lost his grip on the door. The two of them scrambled back up immediately because laying on top of one another in front of a KFC might be considered unbroly.   
"Kevin Weathers", Kevin introduced himself now properly, "You said you know about the Tiddychickens?"   
The man nodded again, "Yeehaw, I'll be right with ya Boys" and started walking to his truck across the parking lot, "I'll get my good boots and then I'll lead y'all to 'em. Gotta support my fellow cryptid loving folk"   
"Great!", Kevin exclaimed, "Taytay, go pay for the sauce, we have a trail to follow and a guide now!"   
Taylor sighed and went back inside to pay. The employee looked like they weren't ready but willing to throw hands, their shoes if needed, and possibly Taylor out of the establishment.  
"I'm just here to pay", he said with his hands at his sides, like he was approaching someone more dangerous than a very confused teenage cashier.   
"So how much was Tucker's sauce? And how much for a coke?" 

The longer they hiked through the woods, the less did Taylor trust Tucker to actually know where he was leading them. The older dude walked ahead with Kevin right next to him, both talking excitedly about the Tiddychickens. Taylor walked behind them, sipping his coke exaggeratedly loud as to remind a certain someone, that he was in fact still here too.   
His newly found hope for something more between him and Kevin seemed to diminish by the hour.   
There was no way Kevin could be anything other than straight if he was that excited about some bird tits.   
This whole thing was ridiculous but Kevin's excitement was kind of adorable; not that Taylor would ever say that out loud but it was certainly what he felt. As he walked behind Tucker and Kevin he kept glancing at his friend, happily babbling about those chickens and other cryptids; his face lit up in anticipation of seeing this new creature but also from eager retellings of his past sightings and encounters. He looked so pretty whenever he talked about something he loved and Taylor couldn't help but wish to be the cause for this look on Kevin's face someday. Taylor wasn't even listening to what his friend was telling the old man about anymore, all sound seemed muted as he was just so captivated by how the afternoon light framed Kevin's face and made his eyes shine brightly like the sky above them. Having had already accepted the existence of all kinds of beasts, secret organisations and weird ongoings from the side of National Geographics, it shouldn't have been too hard for Taylor to accept that he was developing very unbroly feelings for his companion. And seeing Kevin smile with his eyes gleaming like that, how could he deny it any longer? 

As they kept hiking farther into the woods the temperature was beginning to drop and the sky that had been clear all morning was beginning to become obscured by grey clouds. Taylor was starting to regret not having taken a warmer jacket with him when the first drops of water came down onto them.   
"Ah shit, we'll have to find some shelter Boys, the last part is a slippery slope regardless of whether it's pissin' or not so unless y'all wanna meet yer maker, we should wait until it stahps. I got a cabin nearby, we can wait there", Tucker explained and Kevin agreed immediately.   
Taylor kept his thoughts on this being the perfect way to get murdered to himself.   
Strangely enough Tucker hadn't lied, as soon enough they reached a wooden cabin with a shed nearby that looked too small to be any good for murdering in it.   
Still Taylor remained suspicious as some things just didn't make any sense to him. He decided to talk to Kevin about this when they were still outside and not completely within Tucker's domain.   
"Hey Kevin", he called out before he could think of any actual excuses good , "can you help me tie my shoe?"   
Kevin's face looked confused enough for two people as Tucker just shrugged and went to unlock the cabin's door as if it were the most normal of things to ask your bro to tie your shoe.   
"Tay, you're wearing zipper boots, did you hit your head on one of those lower branches earlier? Because if so, you gotta tell me now, we can't have you hold back our mission"   
Ouch, Taylor thought but didn't voice. Yet another jab at him he would just need to swallow and bury inside of him, because talking about it would bring up all the other slightly hurtful things Kevin had thrown at him. And it would be too embarrassing to admit that Taylor remembered all of them because they might have just been throw away jokes for someone who didn't care but to him they stuck inside his mind, as they came from someone he cared about a lot.   
He tried to ignore it and stay on task. This being not getting killed by a weird man in a cabin in the woods.   
"Listen, I know you're excited about the Elwetritshe-", Taylor started to say with his voice lowered, hoping Tucker wouldn't hear, only to get interrupted by Kevin:  
"The Tiddychickens Taylor, please, we're professionals here"  
Taylor sighed and looked off at nothing in particular to have a moment to recollect his thoughts and maybe wordlessly make Kevin understand just how done Taylor was.   
"Okay. The Tiddychickens then. I know you want to see them desperately but we don't know this guy, we literally only just met him. How can we know that he won't kill us, bury our heads and hands in a forest cave, burn our clothes, keep our gear and sell our organs at the black market? Also why does he have a cabin here if he's just a Trucker driving by?"   
Kevin's facial expressions looked unchanged, apart from one slightly raised eyebrow;   
"Well that was highly specific and equally disturbing. But Tay listen, the kid at KFC seemed to know him and he just got in with his keys, Tucker probably just uses this as a home whenever he drives this certain route to avoid having to sleep in his truck or pay for a hostel. Also he can't be an imposter if he knew about the Tiddychickens, only real ones are in the know about them."  
The rain and cold had increased quickly and while Kevin's words had lessened Taylor's worries he still couldn't trust this strange, sauce binge-drinking man. He had no interest in getting completely soaked and he didn't want to leave Kevin alone in there. So moved by both 'Weathers' he made the decision to go inside.   
"You're shivering Tay, please let's get you inside so you don't just die from a cold or something", Kevin said suddenly having a tint of concern in his eyes that made something in Taylor's chest rise excitedly, but quickly adding "That would be too lame, even for you", making Taylor's heart sink back down again.   
"Sure let's go get murdered. I'm sure it'll be fun", Taylor said grimmly as they made their way to the cabin.   
"That's the spirit!", Kevin exclaimed happily. 

The cabin was made up of two rooms, the bigger one had a makeshift kitchen with a table and two chairs, a couch and an armchair near a small, unsafe looking fireplace. The second room seemed to be Tucker's bedroom from which he emerged right as they entered the cabin.   
"Do y'all want some hot sauce?", he asked gesturing at the bottle standing on the table,  
"It ain't as smackin' without the secret ingredient ya get at the chick place but it also ain't too bad"   
"What's the secret ingredient?", Kevin asked, visibly intrigued.   
"The disgust on other folk's faces when they see me drink it", Tucker answered before taking a long sip from the bottle and laughing at Taylor's facial expression; "that's what I'm talkin' 'bout. Now let's get a fire startin' so y'all don't freeze ya butts off"   
After having done as he suggested after four attempts they all sat at the fireplace.   
Kevin and Tucker sat on the couch and Taylor got the armchair, due to it standing a bit closer to the fire and therefore better for him and his dripping sweater.  
Still he felt like a third wheel in this weird gathering of chicken enthusiasts.   
"So how'd ya get onto the traces of the mythical tiddied chicks, boy?", Tucker asked after another long sip of sauce.   
"Well what can I say, I love the hunt", Kevin said nonchalantly as Taylor felt himself screaming on the inside.  
Why did he have to word it this way?   
Taylor tried to spend the rest of the evening staring into the fire and gently roasting his limbs to dry his clothes, without listening to more of the talking that made him feel out of place.   
The rain outside had grown into a storm by then so their hike had to be postponed until the next morning. As night came closer Tucker gave them one spare blanket and some potato sacks and left into his room, promising to wake them by dawn.   
And suddenly it was quiet as they were left alone, with the sound of rain hitting the roof and the crackling fire in front of them being the only things intruding into the silence that had been built up between the two of them over the course of the evening.   
"What a cool dude, don't you think, Tay?", Kevin said, still visibly happy about having found someone who matched his level of excitement.  
Too caught up in his own noise to even have noticed that Taylor had been silent for the past few hours.   
"Yeah sure", Taylor said dryly, while wrapping the potato sack around himself and trying to roll up on the armchair without falling off.   
The fire was starting to simmer down and now the room was almost completely dark as there were only the dimly lit coals left.   
Taylor closed his eyes, refusing to talk about his feelings to someone who had spent hours ignoring him completely.   
Now he knew what Lance must've felt like all that time before his 'death'.   
Constantly dismissed and ignored.   
"Taylor what's wrong?", he heard Kevin's voice come from the couch, quiet but clear and tinted with that tone of concern again, which seemed to have slipped from his eyes to his throat.   
"Nothing", Taylor mumbled back, "Just go to sleep. You don't have to pretend to care", he added, with more bitterness escaping from his chest than he had intended.   
But with the fire basically gone, Taylor was starting to shiver again and he often tended to be more grumpy when he was cold.   
"What are you saying? Come on, of course I care! If I said anything earlier that offended you, you know I was only joking-", Kevin began before Taylor couldn't control himself anymore;  
"Of course you were only joking, everything is just a fucking joke to you. Am I just a joke to you too? Do you just keep me around because I'm a fool you're entertained by? Because I'm the one with the weird eyes who got attached to you and you can kick as much as you want without me protesting at all. But guess what, I'm done being your jester. Because you already seem to like this random weirdo we met yesterday more than you like me after everything we went through"   
Everything went quiet again.   
"Is that how you see me?", Kevin whispered, his voice sounding hollow at first but then full of concern.   
"Taylor, I'm sorry, I didn't think- I never wanted to hurt you. I didn't mean to make you feel like this…"   
"Just forget it", Taylor cut him off, his voice shaking, "It doesn't matter now"   
"Of course it does. Because you matter to me", Kevin said, "And yes, I enjoyed talking to Tucker but I don't like him more than you. I don't think there's anyone I like more than you. Well except for my mom maybe but that's a different kind of love"   
At that statement Taylor felt wide awake again. His heart beating faster, his thoughts running wild and his body starting to feel warmer again.   
"You're just kidding again, aren't you?", he dared to whisper with hope in his voice and defiance in his words, as he heard Kevin stand up from the couch and step closer.   
His silhouette so familiar to Taylor but now viewed in a completely different light.   
"Do you want me to be?", Kevin hushed.   
"No"   
Kevin moved closer at that answer;   
"Well, I am being serious. I like you Tay, I really do. And it's time that I say it out loud because I can tell that you won't", he said as he leaned down and cupped Taylor's face with one hand, "Shit man, you're ice-cold. Come here", he said, already taking a hold of his arms and pulling Taylor up to his feet, catching him as his legs got tangled in the potato sack for a moment.   
Standing so close to Kevin in the darkness now, Taylor felt his face turn red and he instinctively took a step back. Kevin pulled his own arms back quickly;  
"Oh, I'm- I'm sorry. I just thought- I figured all your glances and stuff meant you like me too. But it's cool if not, we can just keep the 'B' to our bromance and move on", he stammered, obviously making jokes now to distract from how scared he was of having messed up; his voice full of uncertainty before Taylor regained his composure and took him by the hands again.   
"I do, Kevin. I like you too. Let's ditch the 'B'", Taylor failed to say without laughing because of just how relieved and happy he was but mainly from how ridiculously dramatic all of this was. Like in some badly written fanfiction.   
Kevin started laughing as well: "Hey, don't tease me like this. So I devised it right? You like like me, really, no pranks?"  
"Like like? How old are you to be saying this, fourteen?", Taylor chuckled as he pulled Kevin into an embrace, finally feeling warm again.   
"But yes, I mean it"   
"Cool", Kevin said in a tone that was the absolute opposite of the statement. For a second Taylor thought that he heard him quietly sobbing.   
"Are you crying?"   
"No, shut up", Kevin said firmly, still clutching on to Taylor.   
"Idiot", Taylor chuckled, brushing his hands through the blond hair he had admired from afar less than a day ago. It seemed like an eternity had passed in between the morning of their drive and this moment. Taylor knew he'd need some time to get used to his hope not having been in vain.   
"Your idiot now", Kevin corrected, muffled by the shoulder he had buried his face in.   
"My idiot now", Taylor confirmed smiling, softly pulling away from the man in his arms, "We should really get some sleep now though, I don't want to do that hike again when I'm dead tired, one time of that had been enough"   
"Okay", Kevin whispered as he gayzed into Taylor's eyes, caressing his face with careful fingers; clearly fulfilling a long held wish to do so but unused to the feeling of it being a reality. His gayze wandered down a bit and stayed fixated there, his hands still on both sides of Taylor's face.  
Both of them started moving towards each other simultaneously but slowly, as if afraid that the spell of the moment would break if they weren't careful enough.   
Taylor was closer to his partner now than he had ever been before. He could already feel Kevin's breath on this lips as he closed his eyes; the butterflies in his stomach seeming to go on a rampage.   
Just seconds before their lips brushed they were startled by an inhuman sounding screech from outside.   
Kevin jerked away, simultaneously pulling the confused Taylor sideways closer to his chest; whether to protect him or to use him as a human shield neither of them were sure.   
"Did you hear that? Fuck, I don't wanna get murdered now", Taylor whispered with his face squished against Kevin's chest.   
"I think it came from the shed outside, do you think we should check?", Kevin whispered back conspiratory.   
"Kevin, no!", Taylor hissed at him. Wanting desperately to return to their moment of closeness.   
"Kevin, yes! ", Kevin concluded, grabbing a flash light, a rolled up potato sack 'just in case' and Taylor and dragging them outside and to the shed.   
The door itself wasn't locked which seemed a little too convenient to make any sense. Kevin pushed the door open and shone inside, taking a sharp breath in as he saw what had made the sound.   
Taylor peeked inside and saw a dirty shed full of Chickens and a Rooster, all of them having-  
"Chickentiddies", Kevin gasped as he crouched down to look at them closer.   
None of this made sense to Taylor, neither the chickens being here, nor Kevin still being so excited about those damn tit birds when they had just almost had their first kiss.   
He squatted down next to Kevin, trying not to pout.   
And as he came closer he saw that what he had assumed to be actual biological matter… had been only cloth and wire.   
And Kevin seemed to have made the same discovery as his expression shifted from excitement to disappointment and then anger.   
Softly Taylor tried to speak to him:  
"They're not real Tiddychickens Kev, it's just a bunch of normal chickens wearing tiny bras. They're birds, they're not even supposed to have breasts. It's basic biolo-"   
"NO!", Kevin shouted, slamming his fist hard against the wooden wall and pulling it back immediately, face flushed with regret and pain,   
"I know that they're real, Taylor! They have to be!"   
"Well they ain't, boys", a deep voice echoed through the door,   
"You just swaggered straight into mah trap. And ah know that national Geographics will pay handsomely for ya two slappers. Now stay still and let me lock ya up". Tucker stood in the door.   
"Betrayal!", Kevin gasped, undisturbed in his astonishment by Taylor's comment of 'Yeah, no shit'.   
"You can't keep us here, we're gonna stop you!", he proclaimed boldly, ignoring Taylor's quiet comment of 'Are we though?' from the side.   
"Yer gonna stahp me? Who? You and yer little boyfriend here or what?"   
"Yes! Me and my little boyfriend, you got a problem with that?!"   
"Oh nah, sorry mah bad", Tucker said, raising his arms and eyebrows defensively.   
"Yes, your bad!", Kevin exclaimed as he smacked Tucker's legs from under him with the rolled up potato sack, leading the older man to stumble back and fall onto his back on which he remained like a bug someone had tipped over.   
"Kevin stop, you're gonna hurt him!", Taylor said as he tried to hold Kevin back from striking again.   
"I didn't think this would work?", he replied, sounding as confused as everyone in the room, including the chickens, had been.   
"Of course it worked, you're stupidly lucky enough for such a thing to work perfectly. Now let's get out of here!", Taylor said, already grabbing onto his still protesting partner's arm and pulling him outside.   
"Wait!", Kevin yelled out before running back to kick away the cage wall to release the chickens and then slamming the shed's door shut, giving them more time to escape Tucker.   
They went back into the cabin to grab their bags.   
As the storm had subsided and the sky was beginning to brighten again as the next morning approached, they headed out into the forest, trying their best to find the way to the KFC parking lot.   
Kevin seemed to have remembered the path the best of the two of them so he proceeded to lead their little team of two.   
Being the one and only leader brought back the usual cockiness but with it had come a new hint of nervousness. And after about an hour of walking through the ever receding dark and early sunbeams the adrenaline of almost getting captured had subsided. Taylor had started to shiver again but this time Kevin had simply taken off his own jacket and given it to him.   
"I think we got interrupted earlier", Kevin started to say with fake swagger, trying to hide his anticipation. He cleared his throat and managed to say: "Can I-?", before Taylor pulled him in for a kiss.   
The lingering space between them finally gone.   
No need to hold back or hesitate anymore; so why drag out something even further, when both knew they longed for it for long enough already, before this moment came?   
They stayed like that for a bit before Taylor pulled away again.   
Kevin's face was lit up in awe, his eyes wide and seeming to ask for more. He already leaned in once more, eager for another kiss, before Taylor put his hand between them to gently hold him back  
"Let's go back to the van first. Or at least a little bit away from the woods", he said, unwilling to stay out in unfamiliar territory where Tucker could still catch up with them.   
Kevin only laughed and nodded. 

However silly this whole mission had been, Taylor couldn't have wished for it to have gone any other way.   
Sure, it had been weird, but it had definitely made for a memorable first date.  
Just thinking of it that way made him smile.   
"You know Tay, maybe the real Tiddychickens were the love we found along the way?", Kevin theorised, grinning like an idiot as he put his arm around Taylor's shoulders as they walked back through the woods in the early hours of the morning, to get back to the parking lot.   
"This makes absolutely no sense and you know it", Taylor chuckled, leaning closer to Kevin, wrapping his own arm around his boyfriend's waist.  
Oh how he cherished being allowed to use this word for him now.   
That's what they were;   
not just companions or hunting partners, not just friends or colleagues.   
But just two idiots in love.


End file.
